


Random Variables

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Stargate Atlantis, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Flirting, Internal Monologue, M/M, Podfic Available, Ronon Dex being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kon met Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Variables

**Author's Note:**

> reena_jenkins has recorded a podfic for this story! The AO3 link is at the end of the fic.

The two scientists, the loud, obnoxious one and the one with the heavy accent, had disappeared into one of the labs with Tim and Bart (well, more like they hadn't been able to keep Bart from following), leaving Kon bored and at loose ends. He'd wandered around the city a little, but shiny surfaces and blinking lights were really only interesting for so long. Finally, he'd found a high balcony where he could hang out and look at the ocean. Which was pretty, but eventually, boring. Kon stretched out on the sun-warmed metal of the balcony and dozed.

A shadow over his face woke him. Kon blinked, only seeing a large silhouette against the intense sunlight. "Yeah, hi?" he mumbled, not quite awake yet.

"You're one of the new people." As Kon struggled up to a sitting position, the looming person crouched next to him in a way that, in Kon's experience, only Bats could pull off while looking that natural and comfortable. Long dreds, ragged sweater, and something about his eyes that reminded him of Deathstroke; a hunter's look. Big guy-- definitely bigger than Kon, which was (Kon was embarrassed to admit) kind of a serious turn-on for him.

"Uh, yeah. We got caught in a reality rift or something, and ended up here." Kon shrugged. The science of it was a mystery to him. It was bizarre being in a reality where there weren't any superheroes at all, except apparently in children's books. The obnoxious scientist (McCoy?) had taken one look at Tim and started babbling about Batman and Robin, and how they weren't really real and he was obviously suffering from a stress-induced psychotic break. Then he'd started talking some gibberish about dimension-traveling and quantum states, and looking either terrified or pre-orgasmic (sometimes both at the same time). Freaky.

"Huh." The guy nodded, staring at him. Damn, he was hot. Really intense eyes, muscular arms, smooth-looking skin. Kon shook himself mentally and reminded himself that it was a _bad_ idea to hit on random warrior-dudes who might take offense and decide to ritually sacrifice him or something.

"So, um. Hi. I'm Kon." Kon stuck out his hand to be shaken, but instead of shaking his hand, the big warrior-dude grabbed Kon's hand with both of his, brought it up to his face and kind of-- breathed on it. Kon shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. Pulling his hand back would probably be rude, and while it was a little like being sniffed by a big dog, it was also kind of bizarrely erotic at the same time. "Um. Nice to meet you?"

With a last lingering sniff, the big warrior-dude let go of Kon's hand. "Ronon Dex," he said, dipping his head and smiling up at Kon in a way that would look coy if it weren't for the fact that he was easily six foot four and wearing a huge fucking sword on his back. "Are you pledged to anyone?"

Kon blinked. "What, like a team? I mean, well, I'm with the Titans--"

"No. I mean sexually."

Kon gaped at him. Several thoughts occurred to him at roughly the same time-- _Wow. I want him to say 'sex' again, 'cause **damn**_ ; _Dude! I think he's hitting on me!_ ; and _How private **is** this balcony, anyway?_ being the clearest. "Um... uh... jeez, I think my brain just shorted out."

Ronon tipped his head to the side. He looked both serious and a little amused at the same time. "Is that no?"

"No! Yes! I mean--" Kon took a deep breath. "I mean, yes. I'd like to. Um. With you."

"Good." Ronon stood, walking to the doorway of the balcony without looking to see if Kon was following.

Kon scrambled to his feet, trying to decide if this was a good idea. It was probably a very bad idea... but c'mon, what were the chances of going to a strange universe and getting propositioned by a big, hot scary warrior-dude with a very large... sword? Seize the day, and all that.

So far, this was turning out to be the best alternate universe _ever_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Random Variables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971597) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf)




End file.
